Love Of My Life - Hunkai
by ohmichele
Summary: Sehun memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil bersama Kai. Mereka tampak seperti keluarga yang bahagia. Namun apa jadinya bila kenyataannya Sehun sudah menikah dengan orang lain? FF Hunkai Sekai. Yaoi,M-Preg,Etc.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Love of My Life (Chapter 1)

Author : Oh Michele

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Luhan,etc

Rated : T

Pair : Hunkai

Warning : cerita abal, banyak typo, yaoi, mpreg, etc.

Hello ^^ terima kasih buat yang udah baca FF saya. Saya senang sekali. Saya jadi semangat bikin FF lagi nih hahaha. Entah kenapa saya seneng banget bikin cerita yang nikah-nikah gitu hehehe. Soal couple hmm gimana ya, saya lagi sering liat couple Hunkai dari kemarin-kemarin. Lagian yang bikin FF Hunkai cuma dikit juga jadi saya bikin deh. Semoga suka ya sama cerita ini. Silahkan dibaca dan Selamat membaca ^^

HUNKAI

Angin menyapu debu-debu di jalanan. Dedaunan yang terbang menambah kesan indah pada tempat itu. Burung-burung berkicau menghibur sesosok namja kecil yang sedang duduk di kursi panjang berwarna putih. Ia tak henti-hentinya mengayunkan kaki pendeknya sambil sesekali bersenandung lagu-lagu yang di dengarnya di sekolah. Pandangannya masih fokus pada bunga yang ada di tangannya. Dimainkan dan diayun-ayunkan bunga itu sampai sebuah suara memanggilnya

"Baekki….."

Sesosok namja dewasa dengan wajah tampan kini sedang melambai padanya. Di belakang namja itu tampak seorang namja manis tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu mobil sambil tersenyum. Baekki langsung saja turun dari bangku. Matanya berbinar-binar dan kaki kecilnya berlari kearah dua orang yang tampak menunggunya.

"Appa….. Umma….." Baekki menghambur ke arah namja yang di panggilnya Appa.

"Astaga anak appa semakin berat saja." Ucap namja bernama Sehun langsung menggendong putra kecilnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan tumbuh dengan cepat. Ya kan Umma?" Baekki tersenyum ceria pada Ummanya yang bernama Kai. Sementara Kai hanya mengangguk sambil mengelus kepala sang anak.

"Appa kemana saja? Pergi lama sekali."Baekki menggembungkan kedua pipinya tanda merajuk. Melihat tingkah lucu anaknya, Sehun langsung tersenyum. "Ada sesuatu yang harus Appa urus. Sepertinya Appa hanya meninggalkanmu selama 2 minggu. Kau sudah merindukan Appa?"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa jauh dari Appa. Kemarin saja aku tidak ada teman bermain."

Kai yang mendengar keluhan manja anaknya langsung berdehem. "Baekki jangan manja. Umma sudah bilang kan?"ucap Kai tiba-tiba.

Baekki yang mendengar itu langsung menunduk. Sehun menghela nafas mendengar kata-kata Kai. "Dia anak kita kan? Jadi apa salahnya dia manja padaku? Tak apa Baekki. Bagaimana kalau Appa belikan kau ice cream hari ini? Kau mau?" Baekki yang sedari tadi tertunduk pun akhirnya tersenyum kembali dan mengangguk antusias. "Aku mau Appa!" teriak Baekki dan dibalas senyuman oleh Sehun. Sementara Kai hanya menggelengkan kepala.

00000

"Apa Baekhyun sudah tidur?"

Kai berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Menikmati angin malam yang berhembus dan gemerlap cahaya kota di depannya. Ini adalah kebiasaannya sebelum tidur. Setelah melihat pemandangan di malam hari, perasaannya akan sedikit tenang. Kai merasakan sebuah lengan yang tiba-tiba memeluknya kini semakin mengerat.

"Sehun, apa Baekhyun sudah tidur?" tanyanya lagi karna tak mendapat jawaban.

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Ia menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu Kai. "Kau marah padaku?"Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa aku marah? Tidak ada hal yang membuatku marah." Jawab Kai datar walaupun masih terkesan ada sesuatu yang ditutupinya.

Sehun kembali menghela nafas. "Kau tau? Baekki sudah berumur 4 tahun. Secara tidak langsung kita sudah bersama selama 7 tahun. Apa lagi yang aku tidak tau tentangmu?"

Kai hanya berdehem. Tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan Sehun. Lebih tepatnya dia tidak ingin membahas masalah ini. Walaupun sejujurnya hatinya tak enak, tapi apa perlu ia merusak harinya dengan membahas sebuah masalah yang terjadi sudah cukup lama?

"Kau marah karna aku pergi? Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya."Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya lagi. Terlihat sangat possessive sekarang.

Kai menarik nafas. Mencoba sabar dan meredam semuanya. "Ani… Untuk apa aku marah? Bukankah itu sudah benar? Kau pulang ke rumah istrimu. Apa yang salah dari itu?" Kai memandang lurus ke depan. Sebenarnya perasaannya terasa sesak sekali.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan pernah berkata begitu. Selamanya hanya kaulah istriku chagi."Sehun mencium leher Kai membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Kai bergerak tak nyaman. "Uuuh…. Ku mohon Sehun….. Sampai kapan kita akan begini?" mata Kai mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sehun membalik tubuh Kai. Di pandanginya mata indah itu yang sedikit berair. Ia sudah tau apa yang Kai rasakan sebenarnya. Kadang Sehun sering marah pada Kai yang suka memendam kesedihannya sendiri. Ia tau Kai sangat tegar, tapi ia tidak ingin Kai memikul beban ini sendiri. Ia akan selalu ada untuk Kai.

"Sebentar lagi. Ku mohon bersabarlah." Sehun mencoba mengelus rambut Kai namun Kai cepat-cepat menampik tangan Sehun.

"Itu adalah kalimat yang sama yang telah kau ucapkan padaku 3 tahun yang lalu Oh Sehun! Lalu apa yang aku dapatkan?" Kai menarik nafas. Rasanya ia siap meledak sekarang. "Kau menikah dengan orang lain! Bahkan ini sudah hampir 5 bulan kau menikah dengannya! Kau bilang kau akan menceraikannya lalu kita akan hidup bahagia….. Kapan? Kapan itu akan terjadi? Sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu?"

Air mata Kai mengalir deras. Ia menangis. Akhirnya semua yang ia pendam selama ini tersampaikan juga. Sejujurnya ia sangat mencintai Sehun. Jika Sehun menyuruhnya menunggu hingga ajalnya menjemput, ia sudah pasti tanpa penolakan akan melakukannya. Namun setelah semua ini berlalu, ia semakin lelah saja. Apalagi sekarang Sehun sudah menikah dengan orang lain. Walaupun selama ini Sehun selalu tinggal bersamanya dan tidak pulang ke rumah istrinya, tapi Kai tetap saja cemas. Ini sudah terlalu jauh. Nyonya Oh benar-benar membencinya dan tak memberi ruang sedikit pun untuknya. Buktinya Nyonya Oh nekat juga menjodohkan dan bahkan sampai menikahkan Sehun dengan orang lain.

"Kemarin Umma datang menginap. Maka dari itu mau tidak mau aku harus pulang." Sehun mencoba memberi penjelasan sekali lagi agar Kai tidak berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Kai mengangguk. Ia paham soal itu. Tapi ia tidak yakin juga. Ia benar-benar takut. Bisa saja kan suatu saat Sehun jatuh cinta pada istrinya itu bila keadaan terus-terusan begini. "Aku rasa Ummamu tak akan pernah merestui kita." Kai menundukkan kepalanya. Tersirat keputus asaan dari kalimat yang barusan ia ucapkan.

"Umma belum melihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah cucunya. Umma akan merestui kita bila ia melihat Baekhyun….."

Mendengar nama Bekhyun disebut-sebut Kai langsung saja menatap tajam ke arah Sehun. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah mau membawa Baekhyun pada Ummamu! Sudah cukup aku dihina olehnya. Dan itu tidak akan terjadi juga pada Baekhyun." Mereka memang belum pernah mencoba membawa Baekhyun pada Nyonya Oh. Nyonya Oh tidak tau kalau sebenarnya penerus keluarga Oh sudah lahir ke dunia. Kai tidak ingin mencobanya. Ia seperti sudah tau jawabannya bila ia pergi kesana. Cukup dia saja yang disumpah serapahi oleh Nyonya Oh, jangan sampai Baekhyunnya juga.

"Ku mohon-"

"Sekarang pilihlah"ucap Kai.

Sehun menatap bingung ke arah Kai. "Apa?"

"Aku atau namja itu…"

Kai membelakanginya sekarang. Tidak ingin melihat wajah Sehun. Sementara Sehun menelan ludah. Ia sudah siap dengan jawabannya. Ia sudah tau mana yang ia pilih. Semuanya sudah jelas. Persetan dengan apa yang akan mereka hadapi. Toh sejauh ini mereka bisa. Ia hanya ingin bersama Kai. Itulah jawabannya. Itulah tujuan hidupnya selama 6 tahun. Ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

Sehun mulai mendekat. Memeluk Kai dari belakang dengan erat. "Selamanya aku akan memilihmu. Sampai mati pun aku akan memilihmu. Mianhae…. Aku juga ingin kita cepat bersama. Namun semua butuh waktu Kai. Semuanya. Walaupun aku sudah menikah dengannya tapi aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Selamanya aku hanya mencintaimu. Selamanya hanya kau ibu dari anakku. Jadi kumohon bersabarlah sebentar lagi."

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Kai semakin menangis. Ia melepaskan pelukan Sehun perlahan dan berbalik menghadap Sehun. "Apa kau tau aku sangat menderita? Apa kau tau aku sangat takut?"

"Aku tau. Aku tau semuanya. Karna apa pun yang kau rasakan akan aku rasakan juga."

Sehun menghapus air mata Kai. Lalu diciumnya pipi Kai yang memerah karna menangis. Namun Kai masih sesenggukan. Akhirnya diciumnya bibir Kai dengan lembut. Kai hanya bisa memejamkan matanya merasakan bibir Sehun yang menguasai bibirnya. Mencoba meyakinkan tentang cinta mereka. Bahwa cinta mereka nyata adanya. Memberikan Kai kekuatan dan kepercayaan.

Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin menuntut. Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. Hingga Sehun melepaskan pagutan mereka. Kai masih mengambil nafas ketika Sehun tiba-tiba beralih pada lehernya. "Sehuuuun…. Ini masih dibalkon. Uuuh…. orang-orang bisa melihat kita." Ucap Kai sambil berusaha menahan desahannya. Tubuhnya selalu sensitive sekali dengan sentuhan Sehun.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu chagi." Ucap Sehun dan langsung mencium bibir Kai lagi. Ia menarik tubuh Kai agar segera masuk ke dalam kamar lalu menjatuhkan tubuh mereka di atas ranjang.

"Tunggu" ucap Kai tiba-tiba yang membuat Sehun mengerutkan kening.

"Ada apa chagi?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Kai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Sementara Sehun mengangguk menyetujui.

"Ehm… Apa kau pernah melakukan ini dengan orang lain selain aku? Maksudku dengan istrimu itu mungkin….." Tanya Kai pelan. Sebenarnya ia gugup dan malu menanyakan hal ini.

Sehun menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya seujung jari pun. Apalagi melakukan ini chagi. Aku hanya akan melakukan ini denganmu."

Seketika pipi Kai memanas. Ia sedikit merasa lega sekarang. Ia takut saja kalau Sehun sampai melakukannya dengan orang lain. Tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu.

Sehun yang melihat ekspresi Kai kembali memeluknya erat. "Saranghae…. Percayalah padaku." Ucapnya tepat ditelinga Kai.

"Ne. Nado Saranghae Sehunnie….."

Setelah itu mereka melalui malam yang panjang dengan suara desahan-desahan yang menghiasi kamar mereka. Menyalurkan rasa rindu dan cinta pada diri mereka satu sama lain. Memberikan rasa percaya dan berharap keajaiban pada hidup mereka.

00000

2 bulan kemudian.

Seorang namja berwajah cantik sedang duduk di sofa panjang berwarna merah. Kulitnya yang berwarna putih susu menambah kecantikannya. Ia menyalakan tv sambil sesekali melihat jam. Tak bisa dipungkiri ia sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Lebih tepatnya seseorang yang tidak pernah datang namun selalu saja ia tunggu. Tak berapa lama tiba-tiba suara pintu yang dibuka terdengar. Ia langsung saja berlari kearah pintu.

"Sehun….. kau pulang?" ucap namja cantik itu. Sehun tidak menghiraukan ucapan namja itu. Ia memilih masuk dan melewati namja itu seolah-olah tidak ada orang disana. Namja cantik bernama Luhan itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Kemarin umma menelfon kemari."

Seketika langkah Sehun terhenti. Ia berbalik menghadap Luhan sekarang. "Apa yang ia katakan?"

Luhan agak ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur mengatakannya. "Dia menyuruh kita mengadopsi anak agar kau betah dirumah." Luhan berucap dengan suara pelan. Takut jika Sehun akan marah.

"Oh begitu." Jawab Sehun singkat. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar. Baginya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting.

"Ehm lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengekor dibelakang Sehun.

"Terserah kau. Itu bukan urusanku. Lagi pula kita akan bercerai sebentar lagi. Aku kemari hanya sebentar. Ingin mengambil barangku yang tertinggal."

Mendengar respon Sehun yang berbanding terbalik dengan harapannya membuat Luhan langsung terdiam. Ia hanya bisa menunduk sekarang.

Setelah mendapat apa yang ia cari, Sehun langsung keluar dari rumah itu tanpa berpamitan pada Luhan. Luhan yang sedang duduk langsung saja menangis dengan kencang. Ia tidak peduli karna ia tinggal sendirian disana. Tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya menangis. Ia benar-benar sangat rapuh dan lelah. Ia menderita oleh cintanya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun. Aku mencintaimu…."

00000

"Chagi kau kelihatan pucat." Sehun menyentuh kening Kai dengan punggung tangannya. Ia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Kai yang sering pucat akhir-akhir ini. Pasti Kai sedang sakit. Namun seperti kebiasaan Kai sejak dulu, ia akan memendamnya sendiri dan berkata seolah semua baik-baik saja.

Kai menggeleng pelan. "Gwenchana…. Aku hanya lelah. Café ramai sekali akhir-akhir ini." Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum. Kai selalu saja berkata bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa. Padahal Sehun ingin sekali Kai bermanja-manja padanya. Kai yang tampak pucat mendorong troli berisi belanjaan kebutuhan mereka dengan pelan.

Sehun refleks merangkul Kai. "Jangan terlalu lelah. Beristirahatlah sesekali. Aku bisa mengambil cuti dan kita bisa berlibur bersama Baekhyun juga."

Kai terkejut dan dengan cepat menggeleng. "Gwenchana…. Kalau kau mengambil cuti bisa-bisa ummamu curiga."

Mereka berjalan menuju kasir. Setelah membayar semua belanjaan, mereka keluar dai supermarket tanpa mengetahui ada seseorang yang sekarang sedang memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka.

00000

"Braaakk"

Suara pintu yang didobrak membangunkan Luhan dari tidurnya. Ia baru sadar kalau tertidur di ruang tengah.

"Luhaaaan…." Teriak seseorang yang suaranya sangat familiar di telinganya. Luhan langsung sadar. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar saat orang itu berada di depannya sekarang.

"U….Umma.." ucapnya terbata.

"Dimana Sehun?" Nyonya Oh berkacak pinggang sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

Luhan bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia menjawab sekenanya. Setidaknya ia juga harus terus bersandiwara meskipun tidak ada Sehun disini.

"Di…dia… dia belum pulang."

"Belum pulang atau memang tidak pernah pulang?" bentak Nyonya Oh menbuat tubuh Luhan seketika bergetar. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dan memejamkan mata.

"Sehun pergi ke rumah namja itu kan?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah. Masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Jawab sejujurnya! Jangan melindunginya Luhan!" Nyonya Oh kembali berteriak. Mengguncang-guncang tubuh Luhan. Luhan tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan hingga ia dengan pasrah mengangguk.

Nyonya Oh langsung terdiam. Seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diketahuinya ini. Dirinya sudah terbakar amarah sekarang. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Luhan "Ikut Umma sekarang!"

00000

"Bos, kau pucat sekali. Kalau kau lelah biar aku saja yang menjaga kasir." Ucap salah satu pegawai Kai yang sedang mengelap cangkir. Sejujurnya Kai memang merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing tapi ia mencoba menahannya. Ia tidak ingin membuat semua orang khawatir.

"Gwenchana…. Aku akan bertambah sakit jika tidak melakukan apa pun." Jawab Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Braaakk…."

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Selamat datang…." ucap pegawai Kai melihat orang yang masuk ke dalam café mereka. Kai yang sedari tadi tertunduk langsung mendongak melihat siapa pelanggan yang membuka pintu cafenya dengan tidak sabaran. Seketika mata Kai membulat sempurna melihat 2 orang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Nyonya Oh?"

"Kita perlu bicara Kai-sshi."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Love of My Life

Chapter : 2/?

Author : Oh Michele

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Luhan,etc

Rated : T

Pair : Hunkai

Warning : cerita abal, banyak typo, aneh, yaoi, mpreg, etc.

CHAP 2

Mereka bertiga duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja di café itu. Kai sudah memesankan beberapa minuman untuk mereka. Ia tidak menyangka Nyonya Oh akan mendatanginya setelah sekian lama. Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Pasti kali ini ada sesuatu yang penting. Tentang Sehun kah? Apa mereka sudah ketahuan?

Kai melihat sosok Nyonya Oh dan Luhan bergantian. "Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?"

"Langsung pada intinya. Sudah berapa lama anakku tinggal denganmu?"

Pertanyaan Nyonya Oh sontak membuat Kai terkejut. Ia sedikit gugup namun masih mencoba bersikap sewajarnya. "Saya tidak mengerti maksud nyonya…."

"Jangan berdusta! Apa kau tidak malu merebut suami orang hah?" Ucapan Nyonya Oh sangat menohok hati Kai. Ia masih mencoba bersabar menghadapi orang tua Sehun satu-satunya itu.

"Aku tidak-"

"Apa kau pikir aku akan percaya padamu setelah apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!"

Kai akhirnya memilih untuk menunduk. Percuma saja ia membela diri. Dirinya akan selalu buruk di mata Nyonya Oh.

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak akan merestui kalian! Mengapa kau masih saja menggoda Sehun padahal dia sudah memiliki istri?!" Nyonya Oh kini mulai berteriak. Mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang sedang berada di café itu. Juga tidak peduli dengan para pengunjung yang mulai berbisik-bisik.

Luhan langsung memegang tangan ibu mertuanya. "Umma bersabarlah…."

"Tidak bisa Luhan! Dia sudah kurang ajar! Apa yang kau inginkan hah? Uang? Dasar murahan!" teriakan Nyonya Oh semakin menjadi-jadi disertai dengan tamparannya pada pipi Kai. Kai semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Dapat Luhan lihat ada tetesan air yang jatuh dari mata Kai.

"Kau harusnya tau diri! Kau ini siapa hah? Kau hanya anak pelacur yang kotor! Oh…. atau kau ingin menjadi seperti ibumu?! Kau tidak sepadan dengan kami!"

"Umma…." Luhan menyela ucapan mertuanya. Ia rasa ini sudah keterlaluan.

"Jauhi Sehun! Tinggalkan dia!"

Kai segera menghapus kasar air matanya. Kata-kata Nyonya Oh benar-benar menyakitkan. Apalagi Nyonya Oh juga membawa-bawa nama mendiang ibunya. Hatinya sakit. Akhirnya Kai mendongak dan menatap dua orang dihadapannya. Dapat terlihat bahwa wajah Kai semakin tampak pucat. "Baiklah saya akan menjauhi Sehun. Maafkan saya bila telah mengganggu kehidupan kalian. Maafkan aku Luhan-sshi." Ucap Kai lalu kembali menunduk. Ia ingin ini cepat berakhir. Ia sudah lelah sekali. Belum lagi rasa sakit pada kepalanya. Rasanya begitu menyiksa.

"Baguslah! Ku pegang kata-katamu kali ini. Jangan sampai kau melanggar kata-katamu lagi atau kau akan tau akibatnya. Pergilah sejauh-jauhnya dari kehidupan kami!" Nyonya Oh langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan Luhan. "Ayo kita pergi Luhan."

Luhan masih menatap ke arah Kai. Ia merasa bersalah melihat Kai yang masih tertunduk di tempatnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia tidak berani melawan mertuanya itu. Setelah keluar dari café milik Kai, mereka langsung memasuki mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana.

"Dia memang pantas diberi pelajaran." Ucap Nyonya Oh di tengah perjalanan.

Tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah pertanyaan dipikiran Luhan. "Sebenarnya Sehun dan Kai sudah sedekat apa?" Tanya Luhan pada mertuanya. Ia penasaran juga. Bagaimana bisa Sehun sampai bertekuk lutut seperti itu pada Kai.

Nyonya Oh menghela nafas. Sebenarnya malas juga membicarakan orang yang dibencinya. Tapi kalau Luhan yang menanyakannya apa boleh buat. "Mereka saling mengenal sejak di universitas. Umma sudah tau semua latar belakang Kai. Awalnya umma pikir mereka hanya berteman. Tapi saat Sehun meminta restu pada Umma untuk menikah dengan Kai, Umma tidak bisa terima. Kai tidak pantas menjadi bagian dari keluarga Oh. Karna itu Umma tidak pernah menyetujui mereka." Ucap Nyonya Oh menjelaskan.

Luhan mengangguk. Ternyata sudah selama itu. Pantas saja Sehun sangat mencintai Kai. Ia terdiam dan kembali berpikir.

"Ehm Umma…. Turunkan aku disini, aku lupa ada yang harus aku beli." Ucap Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang mau kau beli Hannie? Apa perlu umma tunggu?" Tanya Nyonya Oh.

"Ah tidak usah Umma. Aku bisa sendiri." Luhan menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Dibukanya pintu mobil dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu umma akan menyuruh Pak Jung untuk menjemputmu." Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

OooooO

Luhan berjalan dengan cepat. Untung saja mereka belum jauh dari café milik Kai. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Kai karna perasaannya tak enak. Luhan sangat merasa bersalah padanya. Ia juga ingin meminta maaf pada Kai menyertakan nama mertuanya. Ia membuka pintu café perlahan. Mendapati sosok Kai yang masih duduk ditempat yang sama saat terakhir ia meninggalkan tempat itu. Air matanya seperti mengering. Ia duduk sambil melamun dengan wajah yang sangat pucat. Luhan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kai-sshi…."

Mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya, Kai langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendapati Luhan berdiri di depannya.

"Ada apa lagi Luhan-sshi?" ucap Kai dengan nada datar.

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar. "Ehm sebenarnya aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Maaf kami tadi tidak-"

"Gwenchana" Kai menginterupsi ucapan Luhan.

"Eh?"

"Gwenchana. Nyonya Oh benar. Tidak seharusnya aku mengganggu kehidupan kalian. Mianhae Luhan-sshi. Aku merebut suamimu. Mianhae. Aku yang bersalah jadi kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

Luhan terdiam. Tidak tau harus berkata apa. Bukan ini yang ingin ia dapatkan. Ia hanya ingin mengajak Kai bicara baik-baik dengannya. Melihat Luhan terdiam, Kai langsung berdiri dan berbalik akan meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan langsung tersadar

"Tu…tunggu bukan begitu maksudku a-"

"Bruuuk"

Belum selesai Luhan berbicara, tubuh kurus di depannya sudah jatuh ke lantai. Luhan langsung terkejut.

"Kaaaai…"

OooooO

Luhan bergegas menuju rumah sakit. Untung saja Pak Jung sudah datang menjemputnya jadi ia bisa langsung membawa Kai kerumah sakit. Tubuh Kai tampak sangat lemah. Luhan hanya berharap tak terjadi apa-apa pada Kai. Ia duduk diluar. Menunggu Kai yang sedang di periksa oleh dokter. Ia terus bedoa untuk Kai. Luhan memang tidak bisa melihat orang jatuh pingsan. Ia akan langsung panik dan linglung secara bersamaan. Tak berapa lama tiba-tiba dokter keluar dari ruangan pemeriksaan.

"Dokter apa yang terjadi dengan Kai?" Tanya Luhan tak sabaran.

"Tenang… tenang… kalau boleh saya tau anda siapanya?"

"Ehm saya… temannya." Jawab Luhan setelah sebentar berpikir.

"Oh begitu. Teman anda hanya terlalu lelah dan stress. Itu tidak baik untuk kandungannya."

Mendengar ucapan dokter itu seketika Luhan membeku ditempatnya. Seperti tersambar petir. Dadanya terasa sesak.

"Di…. Dia hamil?" Luhan bertanya dengan terbata dan di jawab anggukan oleh dokter itu.

"Benar. Dia hamil. Sudah 1 bulan lebih. Apa dia tidak tau?" Tanya dokter yang memerikasa Kai.

Luhan hanya menggeleng. Bukan Kai yang tidak tau. Tapi dirinyalah yang tidak tau. Ternyata Kai dan Sehun sudah sejauh itu.

"Boleh saya menemuinya?" Luhan berucap pelan.

"Tentu saja. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan siuman."

Luhan langsung membungkuk tanda terima kasih dan segera berjalan menuju ruangan Kai. Ia masuk dengan pelan. Air matanya hampir jatuh saat melihat Kai yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Kai tampak kurus dan sangat lelah. Ia jadi semakin merasa bersalah. Kai pasti sudah banyak menderita. Tiba-tiba Kai mengerutkan keningnya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan siuman. Luhan buru-buru menghapus air matanya yang tak sengaja menetes. Kai membuka matanya perlahan. Mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya.

"Akhirnya kau siuman…." Luhan tersenyum kearah Kai. Walaupun senyum itu sedikit dipaksakan.

Mendengar suara seseorang, Kai langsung menoleh ke samping.

"Aku dimana?"

"Kau tadi pingsan. Dan sekarang kau sedang berada di rumah sakit."

Kai mengangguk. Pantas saja ia merasa kepalanya berat sekali. Astaga rasanya mau pecah saja kepalanya. Itu benar-benar menyiksa Kai.

"Ah iya. Ada yang harus aku katakan…." Ucap Luhan.

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan. Tidak ada niat untuk menjawab. Ia menunggu Luhan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dokter yang memeriksamu mengatakan…"

Kai menelan ludah. Ia merasa tenggorokannya kering saat mendengar Luhan berbicara.

" Kau sekarang sedang hamil 1 bulan lebih."

Kai langsung membulatkan matanya. Ya Tuhan…. Bagaimana bisa? Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Mengapa begitu banyak yang menimpanya hari ini?

"Brengsek…."

Kejadian ini terulang lagi. Mungkin jika Sehun adalah suaminya dia akan senang sekali mendengar ini. Tapi kenyataannya? Sehun belum menjadi miliknya. Apalagi ia malah mendengar kabar mengejutkan ini dari istri Sehun. Ah ia benar-benar pusing. Kai merasakan kepalanya kembali dihantam bertubi-tubi.

Luhan menatapnya khawatir. Mungkin Kai sedang banyak pikiran sekarang. Labih baik jangan mengajaknya bicara tentang masalah lain. Tak berapa lama tiba-tiba Kai terdiam sebentar kemudian menjadi panik.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Luhan terkejut dan langsung mencari ponsel dalam tasnya.

"Sekarang jam 3 sore. Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan.

Kai langsung kebingungan. "Aku harus pergi. Aku harus menjemput Baekhyun." Ia langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya sedikit oleng, untung saja Luhan segera menangkapnya.

"Tu…tunggu Kai kau masih lemah. Kau harus istirahat." Luhan mencoba menahan tangan Kai dan langsung di tampik oleh Kai.

"Tapi aku harus segera menjemput Baekhyun ini sudah terlalu lama."

Luhan sedikit bingung. Namun segala pertanyaan yang berputar dalam otaknya segera ia tepis. Ia berpikir sepertinya ini keadaan yang genting dan bukan saatnya untuk bertanya macam-macam. "Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu."

OooooO

Luhan terkejut. Kai memintanya mengantar kesebuah taman kanak-kanak yang sudah sangat sepi. Begitu sampai, Kai langsung turun dan bergegas menuju ke dalam bangunan itu. Luhan mau tidak mau ikut berlari mengejarnya. Sampai di pintu masuk, terdengar suara tangisan yang sangat kencang. Kai yang berdiri disamping Luhan langsung berlari kearah anak lelaki yang sedang menangis histeris memanggil ummanya.

"Ummaaaaa…."

"Baekki…. Umma sudah datang. Jangan menangis lagi ne?" Kai menggendong Baekhyun dan mencoba menenangkannya.

Batin Luhan bergejolak "Umma? Jangan-jangan ini…."

"Umma jahat…huks…. Kenapa lama sekali huaaaa….."tangisan Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Mianhae…. Maafkan Umma ne? Umma janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Jangan menangis baby…."

Baekhyun meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. "Tidak mau! Umma jahat! Baekki mau Appa huwaaaaa…."

Mendengar Baekhyun meminta Appanya hati Kai serasa teriris. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Entahlah ia merasa sedih sekali sekarang. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes. "Mianhae… Mianhae…"

Luhan terdiam di tempatnya. Menemukan satu lagi fakta dalam kehidupan Kai. Bahwa Kai dan Sehun bahkan sudah memiliki anak. Ia ingin menangis tapi air matanya bahkan tak bisa keluar. Ia terlalu terkejut melihat pemandangan di hadapannya ini. Terjawab sudah semua pertanyaannya. Pantas saja ia tidak pernah bisa menggantikan posisi Kai dihati Sehun. Ternyata Sehun sudah memiliki keluarga kecil ini. Bahkan mungkin sebelum menikah Kai yang merebut Sehun darinya, tapi dialah yang menjadi penghalang mereka. Luhan jadi semakin bersalah dan merasa bodoh. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa ia adalah yang menderita dalam kehidupannya. Tapi setelah melihat semuanya,ternyata dialah yang membuat orang lain menderita. Baru sehari ia bersama Kai tapi sudah begitu banyak hal yang mebuatnya menjadi peran antagonis dalam kehidupan Kai, apalagi berhari-hari? Mungkin dia akan menjadi manusia jahat.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Title : Love of My Life

Author : Oh Michele

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Luhan,dll.

Rated : T

Pair : Hunkai, Hunhan.

Warning : cerita abal, banyak typo, aneh, yaoi, mpreg, dll.

Salam damai semuanya ^^ maaf kalau ff ini semakin mirip sinetron yang ga jelas arah tujuannya -_- Maaf kalo ada salah typo atau bahasa soalnya saya ngerjainnya sambil ngantuk-ngantuk. Semoga puas dengan chapter ini. Saya juga mau bilang mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya kalau saya ada buat salah ^^

HAPPY READING AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ^^

.

.

.

.

"Baekki makannya pelan-pelan…."

"Umma cerewet sekali uh…."

Mereka bertiga sedang berada di kedai ice cream yang tak jauh dari sekolah Baekhyun. Luhan menawarkan untuk membelikan Baekhyun ice cream agar perasaan Baekhyun lebih baik. Baekhyun langsung mau saja meskipun ia masih sedikit kesal pada ummanya.

"Maaf merepotkan. Aku akan mengganti uangnya nanti." ucap Kai pada Luhan.

"Tidak usah Kai. Aku senang bisa membuat Baekhyun senang." Balas Luhan sambil tersenyum ramah.

Kai pun akhirnya ikut tersenyum. "Gomawo…."

"Hmm…. Oh iya. Berapa umur Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan memulai pembicaraan.

"4 tahun. Dia sudah berumur 4 tahun tapi masih semanja ini." Kai mencubit hidung Baekhyun. Gemas melihat anaknya yang sibuk dengan ice cream di hadapannya.

"Ummaaaa….." keluh Baekhyun membuat Luhan tertawa kecil. Ternyata Baekhyun mirip juga dengan Sehun.

Luhan tiba-tiba mengelus kepala Baekhyun "Hey Baekki mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh nakal dan membuat Ummamu marah"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena sekarang di dalam perut ummamu ada adik bayi. Sebentar lagi Baekki akan jadi kakak." Ucap Luhan membuat Kai langsung terkejut.

"Jinjja?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Ada perasaan senang dalam hatinya. Ia akan mendapatkan adik berarti dia akan punya teman bermain kan.

Luhan mengangguk semangat. Sementara Kai hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Umma…." Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Kai. "Baekki berjanji tidak akan nakal ataupun marah pada Umma. Baekki akan selalu menjaga Umma seperti Appa…."

Baekhyun langsung memeluk ummanya. "Baekki sayang Umma…."

Kai mengelus kepala Baekhyun "Umma juga sangat menyayangi Baekki."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk dalam pelukan Ummanya. Dielusnya perut Kai. "Adik baekki cepatlah lahir…."

Luhan tersenyum melihat kedekatan keluarga itu. Walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri ada sedikit rasa sakit dihatinya. Namun sekarang ia sadar dengan semuanya. Ia memang benar-benar harus mundur.

.

.

.

OoooooO

.

.

"Kalian dari mana saja?"

Kai dan Baekhyun baru saja memasuki apartemen mereka dan disambut Sehun yang sudah berdiri di ruang tengah.

"Kami baru saja makan ice cream Appa" jawab Baekhyun antusias. Sementara Kai menghela nafas dan langsung berjalan kearah dapur. Sehun yang melihat Kai tidak memperdulikannya menjadi heran. Ada apa dengan Kai?

"Appa ayo kita mandi….." Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Suasana di meja makan begitu hening. Tidak biasanya mereka makan seperti itu. Biasanya Baekhyun akan bercerita macam-macam dan membuat lelucon atau mungkin Kai yang akan banyak berbicara karna pada dasarnya dia sangat cerewet. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Mereka sibuk dengan makanan dan pikiran masing-masing.

"Terima kasih makanannya. Terima kasih Tuhan masih memberikan kami makanan yang lezat…. Umma aku sudah selesai." Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

Kai melihat piring Baekhyun yang sudah kosong kemudian mengangguk. "Bagus. Setelah ini gosok gigi,cuci kaki,dan tidur." Ucap Kai masih mengaduk-aduk supnya. Ia seperti tidak berselera makan.

Sementara Sehun pun sudah menyelesaikan makannya. Ia sedikit heran dengan Kai yang sedari tadi tak menyentuh makanannya. Bahkan Kai mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat masakan yang dimasaknya sendiri. Apa Kai sedang tidak enak badan? Memang akhir-akhir ini dia tampak begitu lelah dan lemah.

"Baekki, Appa temani sampai tidur ne?"

"Ne Appa"

.

.

.

Sehun menyelimuti Baekhyun hingga sebatas dada. Menyadari anaknya yang tumbuh setiap harinya. Ah dia jadi melupakan rasa lelahnya dari kantor. Dan sedari tadi Baekhyun terus tersenyum tanpa sebab. Membuatnya penasaran.

"Mengapa senyum sendiri baby? Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Ani Appa. Baekki hanya sedang senang sekali."

"Ada apa memangnya? Ceritakan pada Appa." Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di samping anaknya.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil "Hihihi. Baekki senang karna sebentar lagi Baekki akan punya adik."

**DEG**

Kata-kata Baekhyun membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Apa maksud Baekki? Appa tidak mengerti."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedikit kesal karna maksudnya tak ditangkap ayahnya. "Ada baby di dalam perut Umma, Appa."

**DEG**

Sekali lagi Sehun terkejut. Ia terdiam. Pikirannya berkelana kemana-mana. Kembali mengingat keadaan Kai akhir-akhir ini. Pantas saja dia…..

"Appa!" teriak Baekhyun yang merasa diacuhkan.

"Ne Baekki?"

"Appa senang tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

Sehun langsung memeluk erat tubuh anaknya itu. Walaupun sedikit bingung tapi dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Baekhyun. Sehun mengusap kepala Baekhyun. "Tentu saja Appa senang. Sudah kau tidurlah. Ini sudah malam baby."

"Ne Appa. Selamat malam Appa."

"Selamat malam baby."

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Otak masih memikirkan kata-kata Baekhyun barusan. Ia segera pergi menuju dapur. Ingin meminta penjelasan langsung dari orang yang dicintainya.

Sampai di dapur tampaklah Kai yang sedang muntah-muntah.

"Hueeeekk…. Hueeeek…."

Sehun langsung mendekat ke arah Kai.

"Chagi….."

Kai yang mendengar suara Sehun langsung berbalik menghadap Sehun.

"Astaga Sehun….." ucapnya terkejut seperti seorang yang tertangkap basah. Ia buru-buru membersihkan mulutnya.

"K au kenapa chagi?" Sehun berpura-pura tidak tau. Dia ingin mendengar jawaban Kai.

"Ehm… Gwenchana…. Sepertinya penyakit lambungku kambuh. Kau tau kan itu sering sekali kambuh." Jawab Kai sambil tersenyum canggung.

Sehun terkejut dengan jawaban Kai. Mengapa Kai berbohong padanya? Pasti ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi sehingga ia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Kau berbohong kan chagi?"

"Bohong apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Kai mencoba berkelit namun masih tampak gugup. Ia terus berpikir bagaimana agar Sehun tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

Sehun semakin mendekat karahnya. Ia menyentuh perut Kai perlahan. Menyadari hal itu Kai langsung terkejut. Tidak…. Kau tidak boleh tau Sehun.

"Se… Sehun…. Aku tidak…."

"Kau hamil kan?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Kai menelan ludah. "A… Ani… aku tidak-"

"Baekhyun yang memberitahuku. Apa mungkin anak sekecil dia berbohong?"

Sehun kecewa karna Kai yang terus berusaha berbohong. Mungkin Sehun bisa memaafkan Kai yang berbohong menutupi perasaannya, tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini. Hal ini sangat penting. Pasti ada yang membuat Kai tak bicara jujur.

Sementara Kai hanya diam. Tidak tau harus bagaimana. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kejadian di cafenya siang tadi. Itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Ya benar. Aku hamil. Lalu apa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sehun sedikit tersentak. Mengapa Kainya jadi begini? Harusnya dia kan yang marah karna Kai telah berbohong padanya.

"Apa maksudmu Kai? Ada apa denganmu?"

Tubuh Kai bergetar sekarang. Kejadian itu sekarang kemabali memenuhi pikirannya. Kai sekuat tenaga menahan tangisannya agar tidak keluar.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku hamil? Memangnya apa yang akan berubah? Selamanya kau bukan suamiku! Selamanya kau bukan siapa-siapa!"

"Kai!" Sehun berteriak membentak. Sesungguhnya kata-kata Kai benar-benar menohoknya.

Kai meghapus air matanya yang keluar. "Pergilah….. Tinggalkan aku….."

"Apa yang kau katakan Kai? Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Jangan bodoh Oh Sehun! Lebih baik kita sudahi saja semua ini."

Sehun ikut tersulut. "Apa kau gila? Meninggalkanmu disaat seperti ini?! Tidak akan pernah!"

"Kalau begitu aku yang pergi." Kai hendak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu namun Sehun mencegahnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa hah?! Kalau kau pergi bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?!"

"Tentu saja aku akan membawanya!"

"Kau tidak bisa memisahkan aku dan Baekhyun! Kau juga sedang hamil Kai. Itu anakku! Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?!" Sehun membentak.

Kai semakin menangis histeris. "Aku lelah Sehun! Aku sudah lelah! Aku tau semua ini tidak akan ada gunanya. Aku tidak pernah pantas denganmu. Aku hanya anak pelacur yang dibuang. Aku juga tidak ingin hidupmu jadi sia-sia karna aku."

Sehun berdecak kesal. "Persetan dengan itu semua! Yang terpenting adalah kita yang menjalani semua ini. Aku tidak butuh apapun. Yang kubutuhkan hanya kau dan anak kita itu sudah cukup!"

"Tapi bagiku itu tidak cukup Sehun! Itu tidak akan pernah cukup!"

"Praaang…." Suara gelas yang terjatuh menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Baekki…." Ucap mereka hampir bersamaan. Mereka melihat sosok mungil yang sedang terisak.

"Huks Umma….. Appa… jangan bertengkar huks…."

"Baekki…."

Kai langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar ketakutan. Ia memeluk semakin erat mencoba menenangkan.

"Umma…. Appa…. Jangan marah….. Baekki janji tidak akan nakal."

Kai semakin bersalah pada Baekhyun. Anaknya ini tidak tau apa-apa dan Kai berharap Baekhyun tidak akan pernah tau. Ia tidak ingin anaknya ini ikut menderita sepertinya.

"Baekki tidak nakal. Baekki anak pintar. Umma dan Appa sangat menyayangi Baekki. Jadi jangan menangis lagi ne? Maafkan Umma….."

Sehun yang melihat itu langsung ikut memeluk mereka berdua. Dua orang yang sangat Sehun cintai melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Ia tidak pernah bisa membayangkan bila mereka berpisah. Akan jadi apa Sehun tanpa mereka?

"Kami tidak marah Baekki. Maafkan kami ne?"

Baekhyun tidak berhenti menangis. Ia terus menangis dalam pelukan orang tuanya.

"A…Aku ingin tidur huks… bersama Umma…huks… dan Appa…." Pinta Baekhyun sambil terisak.

Sehun dan Kai saling berpandangan kemudian mengangguk "Ne, kita akan tidur bersama."

Sehun segera menggendong anaknya menuju kamar. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun menangis terlalu lama. Sementara Kai masih belum masuk ke kamar. Ia melihat pesan yang masuk dalam ponselnya.

"Tuhan semoga ini jalan yang terbaik untuk kami semua."

.

.

.

OooooO

.

.

Angin berhembus kencang. Menyibak tirai jendela berwarna putih itu. Burung-burung berkicauan. Menambah kesan ceria di pagi ini. Cahaya matahari sedikit menerobos sebuah kamar yang penuh ketenangan. Namun penghuninya seakan tak peduli dengan semuanya. Mereka masih sibuk dengan mimpi masing-masing.

"Sehunnie….. Baekki… Sudah pagi… Kalian tidak ingin bangun?"

Seorang namja manis dengan apron pinknya sedang menarik selimut yang dipakai oleh dua orang paling berarti dalam hidupnya. Setelah melepas selimut ia segera mendekat pada dua orang yang tidak kunjung bangun itu.

"Baekki….. bangun baby….. kalau tidak bangun Umma tidak akan membelikanmu ice cream!"ucap Kai sambil mencium pipi anaknya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar kata-kata ice cream langsung saja membuka matanya. Ia langsung melompat ke arah Kai. "Benar ya Umma? Hari ini makan ice cream kan? Eh tapi bukannya jatah makan ice creamku sudah habis Umma? Umma tidak bohong kan?" Baekhyun bertanya bertubi-tubi membuat Kai tertawa pelan.

"Khusus untuk hari ini Umma akan membelikannya"

"Benar Umma? Aaaa Baeki sayang Umma….." Baekhyun mencium pipi Kai.

"Ne…. Nado baby. Sekarang mandilah. Umma mau membangunkan Appamu." Jawab Kai kemudian menurunkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera berlari keluar.

Kai duduk di samping Sehun yang masih tertidur. Di pandangi wajah damai Sehun yang sedang memejamkan mata. Begitu tampan. Terkadang Kai heran sendiri bagaimana bisa namja sesempurna Sehun bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Apalagi mereka sudah berjalan sangat jauh dan sangat lama. Kai hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Sehun.

"Ayo cepat bangun pangeran tampan."

"Pangeran tampan tidak akan bangun bila tidak dicium oleh tuan putri cantik."Sehun berucap dengan masih memejamkan matanya. Sementara pipi Kai mulai memerah.

"Aku bukan tuan putri cantik."ucap Kai masih memperhatikan Sehun.

"Hmm kalau begitu siapa kau?"Sehun berakting dengan masih memejamkan mata.

"Aku…. Aku… Hmmm…."Kai mulai berpikir.

"Aku itik buruk rupa. Tidak pantas dengan pangeran tampan."

"Siapa yang mengatakannya? Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Yang terpenting adalah sosok tuan putri cantik dalam hatimu" Sehun akhirnya membuka mata dan menatap Kai.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mencintaiku?"

"Perasaan cinta itu bisa tumbuh karna apa saja. Akan memakan banyak waktu bila aku harus menjelaskan bagaimana aku bisa mencintaimu. Itu terlalu banyak. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kita saling mencintai." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Kai.

Sementara Kai malah tertawa pelan. "Astaga Sehunnie dari mana kau belajar kata-kata seperti itu?" ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Sehun.

"Hey jangan tertawa. Aku ini memang romantis." Sehun jadi kesal karna ditertawakan.

"Ahahah aduh kepalaku sampai pusing…." Kai masih tertawa sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Sehun merubah ekspresinya menjadi khawatir. "Gwenchana baby? Kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kalau kau lelah kau harus istirahat. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu." Sehun jadi panik sendiri sementara Kai hanya tersenyum.

"Gwenchana. Ara… ara…. Aku akan banyak istirahat. Sekarang kau mandilah" Kai yang akan berdiri tiba-tiba merasa kepalanya agak berat. Tubuhnya sedikit oleng dan segera ditangkap oleh Sehun.

"Baby kau sakit?"Sehun menatap Kai penuh selidik. Masih sama. Kai selalu saja mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Gwenchana…. Dulu juga seperti ini….. Hueeekk…."Kai menutup mulutnya kemudian segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Ah Sehun hampir lupa kalau gejala orang hamil memang seperti itu. Entah mengapa Sehun merasa sangat khawatir pada Kai. Perasaannya selalu terasa tidak nyaman.

.

.

.

OooooO

.

.

"Jadi hari ini tidak sekolah dan kita pergi ke taman hiburan? Asyik aaaaa aku senang sekali Umma." Baekhyun berceloteh saat mereka bertiga sedang sarapan. Sehun juga terkejut dengan keputusan yang diambil Kai tanpa bicara dulu dengannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" Sehun heran. Padahal baru kemarin mereka bertengkar hebat dan sekarang Kai mengajak mereka berlibur. Apa karna pengaruh kehamilannya ya?

"Aku hanya ingin kita pergi liburan bersama. Kita tidak pernah melakukannya kan? Kau mau kan Sehunnie? Libur sehari saja." Kai dengan wajah memohonnya kini menghadap ke arah Sehun.

Sebenarnya Sehun mau-mau saja. Justru bagus kan. Ia memang ingin sesekali pergi bersama keluarga kecilnya itu.

"Baiklah asal kalian senang."

.

.

.

Mereka bermain sepanjang hari di taman hiburan. Menaiki berbagai wahana yang ada disana. Meskipun tidak semuanya karena Sehun banyak melarang Kai menaiki wahana yang ekstrem. Mereka berjalan beriringan seperti keluarga yang bahagia. Banyak pasang mata yang iri melihat mereka. Sungguh hari yang benar-benar sempurna.

"Ahahaha Baekki, Umma lelah." Kai menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya.

Baekhyun langsung cemberut. "Yah Umma….."

"Baekki tak boleh begitu, ingat ada adik bayi di perut Umma. Kasihan kan Umma jadi membawa dua orang." Sehun langsung menggendong Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Mianhae Umma, Baekki lupa."

Kai mengacungkan jempolnya sebagai jawaban. "Nah Umma kan tadi sudah berjanji, ayo kita membeli ice cream!"

.

.

.

OooooO

.

.

Hari sudah semakin gelap. Mereka akhirnya pulang ke rumah. Baekhyun tertidur di pangkuan Kai. Mungkin dia lelah. Anak itu tak bisa diam seharian ini. Dia pasti senang sekali pergi berlibur bersama keluarganya. Ini yang pertama kali. Kai dan Sehun juga sangat senang hari ini.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Sehun langsung mengambil Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur dari gendongan Kai.

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya ke kamar. Kau istirahatlah chagi. Kau pasti lelah seharian ini."

Kai mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia lalu berjalan di belakang Sehun.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie kemarilah."

Kai sudah berada di ranjang mereka. Sehun baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ada apa chagi?" Sehun langsung menuju tempat tidur.

Kai menunduk dan Sehun langsung mengelus kepalanya. "Ada apa?"

"Bo…. Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Mendengar itu Sehun langsung memeluk Kai. "Untuk apa bertanya? Tentu saja boleh."

Kai memeluk Sehun erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sehun. Seakan tak mau berpisah dengan Sehun.

Sehun juga bingung. Mengapa Kai tiba-tiba begini? Apa mungkin dia kelelahan? Sampai Sehun merasakan ada yang basah di dadanya. Kai menangis? Kenapa?

"Chagi? Kau kenapa?"

"Huks…. A… aku mencintaimu Sehun…. Hiks…. Sangat mencintaimu."

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu sayang."

Kai menangis sesenggukan, membuat perasaan Sehun makin tak nyaman.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."Sehun tanpa sadar mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Kai langsung melepaskan pelukannya. "Ahahah kau ini bicara apa Hunnie?"Kai menghapus air matanya.

"Maaf, moodku memang sering berubah-ubah. Kau mengerti kan? Hahahah sudahlah ayo kita tidur."

Sehun makin terheran-heran. Ada apa dengan Kai sebenarnya? Aneh sekali. Apa mungkin karna dia sedang hamil?

.

.

.

OooooO

.

.

Sehun sedikit terusik. Merasakan hawa dingin yang merasuki kamarnya. Sepertinya ada yang membuka jendela kamar. Mungkin Kai yang melakukannya. Ia meraba ke sampingnya dan merasa kosong.

Sehun langsung bangun. Menatap berkeliling dan tak menemukan Kai. Ia juga sadar ada yang hilang dari kamarnya. Tak ada barang milik Kai satupun.

Ia langsung berjalan keluar. Membuka kamar Baekhyun dan tak menemukan apa-apa lagi. Ya Tuhan dimana mereka?

Langkahnya terhenti di meja dekat telephone. Ada sebuah kertas yang dilipat. Sehun hanya berharap ini bukan seperti yang ia pikirkan. Diambilnya kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

_Untuk Sehunku yang kucintai_

_Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Terima kasih telah memberiku keluarga yang tak pernah aku miliki sebelumnya. Terima kasih telah membuatku merasakan cinta. Dan aku juga harus membalasmu Hunnie. Aku tak mau membuat hidupmu selalu terbebani karna aku. Aku menyadari bahwa kita hanya menyakiti diri masing-masing. Kita sudah berjalan lama sekali dan tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Aku lelah Hunnie. Sangat lelah. Dan sepertinya sudah saatnya aku melepaskanmu. Hiduplah bahagia dengan istrimu Hunnie. Dia namja yang baik dan manis. Aku rela bila melepasmu bersamanya. Jangan pikirkan aku, aku juga pasti akan hidup bahagia. _

_Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semuanya Sehun. Makanlah dengan teratur! Aku,Baekhyun,dan bayi ini menyayangimu. Selamat tinggal…._

_Kim Jongin._

Sehun terduduk. Kakinya terasa lemas. Jongin, orang yang dia cintai pergi meninggalkannya. Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan sekarang? Apa? Ia hanya menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

OooooO

.

.

Luhan memarkinkan mobilnya di halaman rumah besar itu. Langkahnya sangat mantap memasuki kediaman keluarga Oh. Tidak ada keraguan sama sekali di hatinya. Ia sudah bertekad untuk bercerai dengan Sehun. Ia tidak ingin membuat orang lain menderita lagi.

"Dimana Nyonya Oh?" Tanya Luhan pada salah satu pelayan disana.

"Nyonya sedang ada di halaman."

Luhan mengangguk dan segera menuju halaman. Dilihatnya Nyonya Oh yang sedang bicara dengan seseorang lewat telephone. Samar-samar ia mendengar tentang bandara dan memberi pelajaran. Ada apa memangnya? Apa keluarga Oh sedang berurusan dengan orang? Tapi ia segela membuang keingintahuannya itu jauh-jauh. Dia harus ingat tujuannya datang kemari.

"Luhan? Kebetulan sekali kau berada disini." Nyonya Oh segera menghampirinya.

Luhan tersenyum canggung. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya karna gugup. Ia takut Nyonya Oh akan marah. Dia tau betul mertuanya ini mudah sekali terbakar.

Tiba-tiba Nyonya Oh memeluknya erat. Ah dia makin merasa gugup.

"Ehm Umma….. Sebenarnya…."

"Kau tak perlu khawatir lagi Luhan, sekarang kau bisa bahagia bersama Sehun."

Luhan mengerutkan kening. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Umma sudah menyingkirkan Kai. Dia ada di bandara sekarang, dan agar dia tidak mengusik kalian lagi Umma sudah mengirim orang untuk memberinya sedikit pelajaran."

Tubuh Luhan langsung menegang. Pikirannya langsung menuju ke hal-hal buruk. Kai….. dia pasti dalam bahaya.

.

.

.

OooooO

.

.

"Umma, kita mau kemana?"

Baekhyun menarik lengan Kai. Ia bingung mengapa Ummanya membangunkannya pagi-pagi sekali dan membawanya ke bandara.

Kai mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Baekhyun. "Kita akan keluar negeri sayang. Kita akan memulai hidup baru disana." Diusapnya kepala Baekhyun.

"Mengapa Appa tidak ikut Umma?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Kai tertegun. Ah ia harusnya sudah menyiapkan jawaban untuk ini.

"Appa tidak bisa ikut bersama kita Baekki. Dan mulai sekarang Baekki harus bisa tanpa Appa. Baekki sudah berjanji kan akan menjadi anak yang baik?"

Baekhyun menunduk. "Ne Umma."

Kai tersenyum. Walaupun jawaban Baekhyun terkesan terpaksa tapi ia yakin seiring berjalannya waktu Baekhyunnya pasti akan mengerti. Ia sangat bangga pada anaknya itu.

"Baekki tunggu disini ya. Jangan pergi kemana-mana! Umma pergi ke kamar kecil sebentar."

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Baekhyun, Kai segera berjalan ke toilet.

Kai berjalan agak cepat. Dia merasa ada yang mengikutinya sedari tadi. Langkahnya tak tenang. Semoga tak terjadi apa-apa.

Kai memasuki toilet bandara. Selain dirinya, ada dua lelaki yang ikut masuk ke dalam toilet. Dia makin tak tenang dan mencoba menjaga jarak. Namun tiba-tiba ia sudah dipojokkan oleh dua lelaki yang tampak menakutkan itu.

"Kau Kim Jongin?"

Tubuh Jongin bergetar. Tapi ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. "Kalian mau apa?"

Dan dengan sekali pukulan, Kai sudah terjatuh ke lantai. Tubuhnya yang sejak tadi sudah terasa lemah sekarang menjadi makin tidak berdaya. Mereka memukulinya. Kai merasa tubuhnya remuk. Dan rasa sakitnya makin memuncak saat salah satu dari mereka menendang perutnya. Kai berteriak kesakitan.

"Hey sudah cukup. Bukankah kita hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran."

Dan dengan kalimat itu, mereka pergi meninggalkan Kai.

Kai merasa tubuhnya sudah tak bisa digerakkan. Semuanya benar-benar terasa sakit hingga ia hampir mati rasa. Ada darah yang mengalir dari selangkangannya dan itu membuat kepalanya semakin tak karuan. Ia memejamkan matanya dan merintih. Perutnya terasa diremas. Bahunya naik turun. Wajahnya memucat. Dan Kai benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Akh… Sakit….. Se…. Sehun…. Tolong…. Tolong aku….."

TBC


End file.
